


everything means nothin' if i ain't got you

by avio



Series: Avio's 30 Prompt Kiyoyachi Challenge! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avio/pseuds/avio
Summary: day 3. side a: If I Ain't Got You by Alicia Keys/side b: The Real Thing by FEMMYachi is studying abroad for a few months and Kiyoko misses her girlfriend more than anything.





	everything means nothin' if i ain't got you

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhh boy i feel soooo good about this one!!!!! i loved writing this ahhfdskaf this is one of my favorite frickin tropes man i LOVE it.  
> the goal: 1125 words  
> i barely made it eheh;;  
> please enjoy this! <3

Three months have passed since Hitoka was home, and Kiyoko may be going mad.

Sure, she had skype and obviously had Hitoka's number, but it wasn't quite the same. The grainy images of her girlfriend and hollowed voice were her and definitely made Kiyoko happy, don't get her wrong, but more than anything she missed pulling her close, legs entangled in sheets in the mornings and snuggling on the couch in the evenings, missed eating take-out while trying to figure out homework. She missed her energy and enthusiasm and the sound of stimming fingers against the counter at breakfast or sweet humming as she washed dishes.

Hitoka was off in France for artistic study and only had another two months and Kiyoko tried so hard to let herself be distracted by school, her friends, work, _anything_ to get her mind off of the ache in her chest and the longing in her fingers. Hitoka constantly sent her photos and selfies, and Kiyoko would look at them and smile and suppress the need to cry.

Texts and selfies and skype calls were nice, but she missed the warm human being.

She sighed, laying on her back in their bed, staring at Hitoka's most recent selfie when she gets a text.

 

**Suga-san [3:15pm]**

_Shimizu-san! Asahi, Daichi, and I will be going to dinner later. Would you like to join us?_

 

It probably wasn't a bad idea; it would serve as a good distraction to keep in someone's company rather than moping by herself. Suga probably knew this, even. He had invited her out several times over the past few months, sometimes nearly dragging her out himself.

She hummed to herself, tapping out a response before rolling to get off the bed so she could get ready.

 

Spending time with her former classmates was always rather nice. In high school, she was always shy about joining in their conversations, but as she got older it was easier to relax and speak, though she still sometimes preferred observing and enjoying their company. They had a knack for involving her just when it was needed, so tonight, of course, they focused a lot of attention on her.

“So you managed to do well on the test you were studying for last week?” Asahi stirred the ice in his drink, having been made the designated driver for Suga and Daichi (though mostly Suga).

Kiyoko nodded, sipping at her own drink. “Yes, though I have to thank you for helping me with that. I think it ended up helping a lot.”

Asahi smiled sheepishly. “Well, how could I refuse to help you?”

“Shimizu simply charmed him with her beauty!” Suga grinned, leaning on his palm. “Yacchan's pretty lucky!”

Kiyoko was used to the praise to her appearance, only smiled faintly. “I'm pretty sure I'm the lucky one. Hitoka-chan is...” _incredible? ethereal? an angel?_

Daichi laughed good-naturedly. “She was definitely good for you, when you brought her along. I remember how terrified she was at first. I'm sure she thought Asahi was going to kidnap her!”

“H-hey...”

“She gets back next month?” Suga ignored Asahi's protests, attention still on Kiyoko.

As if he didn't know the answer. “Yes. She'll be home next month. It couldn't come sooner.”

The three shared sympathetic glances Suga reaching out to cup Kiyoko's hand. “Soon, Shimizu.”

“I know.”

She joined them in another drink, thoughts on the way the sun hit Hitoka's pretty blonde hair and the brightness of her smile.

 

Coming home was always specially difficult. There was no Hitoka here to greet her and welcome her home, invite her to the couch, bathe with her. It made the hollowness echo a little louder.

 

“Oh, Kiyoko! I miss you so much! I wish I could show all of this to you in person. Um, maybe o-one day, when we're su-super rich, I c-can come back with me and take you with me. I could show you all the n-neat places I've been to! Does that sound... would that be fun?”

It was a little more soothing when she can actually hear her voice, and see her face on the screen, despite being desperate to reach out and touch skin. “I think that would be lovely,” she responded, heart full of warmth at the idea. How romantic would that be? To go to France with Hitoka-chan, see all the things she was seeing now.

“This has been lots of fun! But, gosh, I really m-miss you.”

“I really miss you, too.”

“I'm gonna bring back so many presents and souvenirs for you!”

Kiyoko shook her head, unable to help the smile on her lips as she averted her eyes. “That isn't necessary. I just want you.”

There was silence on the other end, and when Kiyoko looked up, Hitoka was staring wide-eyed, hands over her mouth, and though the quality wasn't the best, she was definitely much redder in the face.

“Ki-Ki- _Kiyoko!”_ She whined, covering her face with a wail. “I love you s-so much! I can't believe this!”

Kiyoko laughed, a gentle, familiar feeling in her chest. She was going to make it, maybe.

 

~

Kiyoko woke up with a start, sitting up and staring into the darkness of their room. Had she heard something?? She couldn't be sure, but she didn't really have time to investigate; Hitoka's plane would arrive in the morning, and she wanted to be well rested when she went to go pick her up. She sighed, lay back down, eyes shut tight. It was hard enough already, when her entire body was buzzing with excitement and she could almost feel tremors in her bones from it. She turned over, blinking her eyes open and--

She certainly wasn't expecting the light to switch on in the hallway, filtering through the crack beneath the door way. Once again she was sitting up in bed. Her heart began to pound and she threw the covers off, scrambling to get out of bed because there's _absolutely no way!_

The door swung open and as she was going to run out, Hitoka crashed into her on her way in, sending both of them to the ground.

“Oh my god! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to--”

It's possible that it may have hurt a little, but Kiyoko was too busy throwing her arms around her dear girlfriend, holding her as tightly as she could.

“You're _home_!”

Hitoka giggled a little softly, a little deliriously, clinging back just as tightly. Kiyoko peppered her face and hair with kisses, small and relieved and desperate.

“I missed you so, so very much,” she sighed, kissing her ear.

“Kiyoko... I missed you, too.”

“I'm so glad to have you home. I was losing it a little.”

“I loved France, but nothing I did was the same without you.”

Kiyoko pressed her lips to Hitoka's, pulling at her bottom lip with a gentle nip.

“Welcome home, my love.”

“I'm happy to be home.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> oh ps Oikawa gave her a ride home[bc i love their hypothetical friendship like burning]; she wanted to surprise Kiyoko so she told her a later time ;u;;;;


End file.
